marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Brock (Earth-TRN461)
, , , ; formerly , , , , , partner of Jenna Cole | Relatives = Anne Weying (ex-wife) Annie Parker (foster niece) Venom (symbiote) Anti-Venom (symbiote) Toxin (symbiote) Carnage (former symbiote) Scream (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-TRN461 | BaseOfOperations = Symbiote Prison, Klyntar; formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth; Red Hook, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Earth; Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 260 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Red as Anti-Venom, White as Venom, Category:Yellow Eyes as Toxin) Category:Red EyesCategory:White EyesCategory:Yellow Eyes | Hair = Strawberry Blond | Hair2 = (No HairCategory:No Hair as Venom) | UnusualFeatures = Symbiote grants its host an elongated jaw, claws, fangs, and a prehensile tongue | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, boxer, criminal, military personnel, S.H.I.E.L.D. agentCategory:Government Agents, terrorist; former FBI agent, journalist, prison guard,Category:Prison Guards shelter attendant, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gameloft | First = | Last = | Quotation = I like to believe that before I came across that symbiote I was a good man. | Speaker = Eddie Brock | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = Symbiote Dimensions During the war of The Symbiotes, a resurgence of the Venom Symbiote in Eddie Brock's body forced out the Toxin Symbiote and possessed his body. Brock was found by Spider-Man, who hit him with Superior Spider-Man's Anti-Symbiote Ray, weakening the Venom Symbiote and giving Brock control of his body back. He subsequently joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and their Spider-Men Planet of the Symbiotes Venom was among the Spider-Men that traveled to Klyntar to prevent Poison from creating an army and taking over the Multiverse. Unfortunately, Venom was revealed to be a sleeper agent, with the symbiote taking over his body and attacking Spider-Man. Luckily, Spider-Man injected him with a Anti-Venom Serum, causing a resurgence of the Anti-Venom Symbiote in his system. He was ambushed by Poison and rebonded to Toxin, becoming one of Poison's minions. After Poison was defeated, Toxin inherited his army and continued his mission; however, Toxin was too defeated and Venom took over the army with the intent he was recruited under: prevent the extinction of the klyntars. To help bring his species' brood mother return to full strength, he had Brock briefly bond with Scream. Cosmic Venom As Anti-Venom, Eddie joined the Spider-Force. He was instrumental in cleansing the Hellhounds of Dormammu's influence. But this resulted in the symbiote being corrupted by its power. Eddie returned to villainy and became Cosmic Venom only for The Six-Armed Spider-Man to take Dormmamu's power and return Anti-Venom back to normal. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Eddie Brock of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Eddie Brock of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Brock Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Shapeshifters Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Depression Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Reporters Category:Tentacles Category:Leaping Category:Healers Category:Cannibals Category:Military Personnel Category:Interdimensional Travelers